A thermal processing chamber as used herein refers to a device that rapidly heats objects, such as semiconductor wafers. Such devices typically include a substrate holder for holding a semiconductor wafer and a light source that emits light energy for heating the wafer. During heat treatment, the semiconductor wafers are heated under controlled conditions according to a preset temperature regime. For monitoring the temperature of the semiconductor wafer during heat treatment, thermal processing chambers also typically include temperature sensing devices, such as pyrometers, that sense the radiation being emitted by the semiconductor wafer at a selected band of wavelengths. By sensing the thermal radiation being emitted by the wafer, the temperature of the wafer can be calculated with reasonable accuracy.
In alternative embodiments, instead of or in addition to using radiation sensing devices, thermal processing chambers can also contain thermocouples for monitoring the temperature of the wafers. Thermocouples measure the temperature of objects by direct contact.
Many semiconductor heating processes require a wafer to be heated to high temperatures so that various chemical and physical reactions can take place as the wafer is fabricated into a device. During rapid thermal processing, which is one type of processing, semiconductor wafers are typically heated by an array of lights to temperatures, for instance, from about 400° C. to about 1,200° C., for times which are typically less than a few minutes. During these processes, one main goal is to heat the wafers as uniformly as possible.
Problems have been experienced in the past, however, in being able to maintain a constant temperature throughout the wafer and in being able to control the rate at which the wafer is heated. If the wafer is heated nonuniformly, various unwanted stresses can develop in the wafer. Not being able to heat the wafers uniformly also limits the ability to uniformly deposit films on the wafers, to uniformly etch the wafers, beside limiting the ability to perform various other chemical and physical processes on the wafers.
Temperature gradients can be created within the wafer due to various factors. For instance, due to the increased surface area to volume ratio, the edges of semiconductor wafers tend to have a cooling rate and a heating rate that are different than the center of the wafer. The energy absorption characteristics of wafers can also vary from location to location. Additionally, when gases are circulated in the chamber, the gases can create cooler areas on the wafer due to convection.
In the past, various lamp configurations have been proposed in order to overcome the above described deficiencies and improve the ability to heat wafers more uniformly and to control the temperature of the wafers at various locations. These systems, however, have become increasingly complex and expensive to produce. For instance, some systems can contain well over 100 lamps.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved thermal processing chamber that is capable of uniformly heating semiconductor wafers in a relatively simple manner without being as complex as many prior art systems. A need also exists for an improved rapid thermal processing chamber for heating semiconductor wafers that is equipped with controls for varying the amount of energy that is applied to the wafer at different locations based upon the characteristics and properties of the wafer. Such controls are especially necessary due to the increasing demands that are being placed upon the preciseness at which the semiconductor wafers are heat treated and at which semiconductor devices are fabricated.